Harry and Ron's adventures at the movies
by corndoggy
Summary: Harry and Ron are bored. So they go to the movies! Watch as they try to hot wire a car, sneak into an Rrated movie, and total chaos! Warning: randomness and extream OOCness Brief RonxHermonie
1. Chapter 1

Howdy folks! this is my very first Harry PotterficXDI'm so excited! any hoo this is something me and my little brother came up with (WARNING: OOCness)There are alot oferrors,Iknow, butIhope you enjoy any way!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing NOTHING!

* * *

**Harry and Ron's Adventures at the Movies**

Ch1 To the Movies!

One day in the fantastic school of Hogwarts, were there's always something to do, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly got really, really, really bored.

"Harry," said Ron in his whinny voice,

"Yes Ron?" replied the great savior of the wizerding world "I'm really bored."

"Ron will ever pay attention, everyone already knows that you just wasted 3 whole words!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Its too late now Ron what's done is done."

"I'm a bad person!" Ron begins to sob. Harry with his short temper begins to become annoyed with his whimpyness and decides to change the subject.

"Hey I've got an idea,"

Ron suddenly forgets what he was crying about and begins to think of what he'd look like if he were a monkey.

"Ron I said I have an idea,"

Ron is still in his happy dreamland. Harry sighed,

"RON!"

"Oh yes Harry! Sorry what was that?"

"I've been trying to tell you I've got an idea,"

"Do you think Id look better as a green monkey or a blue monkey?"

"What?"

"Personally I like green but I want your opinion on it."

"Were you paying attention at all?"

"I'm really bored."

"Sometimes I wonder what ever happened to your brain Ron," sighed Harry

"Well anyhoo, why don't we go to the movies,"

"Harry! You're never going to believe this but I-I-I have an…idea!"

Harry gasped. This hasn't happened for several months! Could it be? Could Ron actually have a brain?

"Oh Ron I'm so happy for you!"

"I think we should go to the movies!"

Harry's happiness broke. "Ron I just said that,"

"C'mon Harry lets hurry before Snape comes to tell us we're late for detention!"

Harry sweatdroped even though by now he was used to Ron's absent mindedness.

"Ok Ron lets go,"

"Oh gooooodie!"

* * *

Out side of Hogwarts

"Harry," Ron said, "how are we going to get there?"

"Hmm good question," Harry pondered and looked around there were some bikes a trashcan and some cars. "Bingo!" he said aloud.

"Harry I don't think playing bingo will get us to the movies," stated Ron

"No silly I've got it we'll take one of the teacher's cars!"

"But Harry, that's stealing!" gasped his red haired sidekick

"No it isn't we're just barrowing the car with out permission." he stated

Ron thought for a second, but due to his absence in mind forgot what he was thinking about and instead began to sing the poke'mon theme song.

"Poke'mon! Oooh you're my best friend in a world we must defend!"

Harry blinked and stared at his friend. "…Ron are you feeling ok?"

"Just dandy Harry!" replied Ron

"…I'm just going to hot wire this car ok?"

"Right-oh!"

Harry turned around and cast an unlocking charm on the car door. After several attempts he finally got the car running and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Awww I want to drive!" pouted Ron as he got into the passenger's seat. Harry shuddered at the thought of Ron driving the car. "No way." he told him, he didn't want to die an early death.

So Harry Potter and Ron Weasly drove off to the closest movie theater, parked the stolen car, and got in line for their tickets.

"Oo, ooo, ooooo! Lets go see Happy Ponies in the Enchanted Meadow Harry!" chanted Ron excitedly

"No way that's a sissy movie probably something hermonie would see," Harry replied

"Don't call my girl friend a sissy!"

"What did you just say?" said a shocked Harry

"Don't call her a sissy?"

"Are you and hermonie going out?"

"Ya, so what?"

"You've got a girl friend and here I'm the most famous wizard in the world and I've got no one!"

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a temper you have a girl too."

" All right that's it Ron! I'm not your friend any more!"

Ron's lower lip began to quiver. "H- h- Harry?" he stammered, "is that true?"

Harry ignored his former friend's question.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ron into the sky. He began to sob uncontrollably causing every one to glare at him.

"Oh c'mon Ron, I-I-I didn't mean it," said Harry glancing nervously at the people glaring at him. "In fact you're always my best friend."

"R- r- really?"

"Best friend forever."

"Oh Harry I knew you were kidding." said Ron happily and began to hug Harry

"Ron people are starring," said Harry

"Oops sorry!" he replied as he let go. Harry glanced up at the different movies playing.  
"Ok Ron I know what movie we're going to see,"

"Is it the pony movie?" he said hopefully

"No, its Bloody Gory Mayhem Number 2, Ultimate Doom Fest. Muhahahahhahahahahaha!" Harry cackled evilly

"That sounds scary," said Ron inching away from his deranged looking friend

"You bet it is!"

"Harry I really don't think-"

"It's the scariest, goriest, most chaotic movie ever made, in the history of the world!"

"...Well since you're so excited about it and you're really, _really_, scaring me right now I guess we can-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry as he ran up to the ticket booth

"Can I help you sir?" asked the ticket man in a bored uninterested tone.

"2ticketstoBloodyGoryMayhemNumber2UltimateDoomFestpleeeaaassseee!"

"...Wait what?"

"...He wants 2 tickets to the movie with lots of violence and gore," said Ron

"Oh I see- wait hold on there you kids are too young for this movie." said the ticket guy "WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry into the sky.

"Well sorry Harry I guess we'll just have to see a different movie,"

"A DIFERENT MOVIE! NO WAY! I'VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE FOR THIS AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY!"

"...Ok so what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Ron my friend I've got a plan. Muhahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"

* * *

You like?I hope so!Please review! All flames will be thrown at Malfoy. 

Malfoy: What didI do?

Me: I don't know just felt like throwing stuff at you

Malfoy: Why me!

Comming Up Soon:

Ch 2 Harry Left Me at the Movies


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm soooooo glad you liked the first chapter!(Thank you my fantastic reviewers!)Well here's ch2, this is one that my friend really wanted me to put up. A special thanks to my little brother, who helped me come up with this fic. Love you lil bro!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! NOTHING!

**Harry and Ron's Adventures at the Movies**

Ch 2: Harry left me at the movies

When we last left our beloved heroes, Harry had just thought of an evil plan to get them into the R-rated movie. Will his diabolical scheme prevail? Lets find out shall we?

"Muhahahahhahahahha!"

"Um… Harry?"

"Yes my partner in crime?"

"You're doing it again,"

"Doing what?"

"The evil thing, you're doing it again"

"Oh right sorry. Thank goodness you're here Ron, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron however, was not at all paying attention and was too busy talking to a little squirrel he had named Herbert.

"Yes, I think my shoes look nice too Herbert."

"Ron, I'm Harry not Herbert," said Harry

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my new friend Herbert here." replied Ron

"Forget the squirrel Ron, the movie starts in half an hour that gives us plenty of time to put my ingenious plan to work."

"Ok Harry we're all ears."

"Ron the squirrel isn't apart of the plan."

"Oh, sorry Herbert." the squirrel looked at Harry then at Ron and sulked off.  
"Ok back to my flawless plot!" said Harry evilly "first we buy 2 extra large trench coats from that clothing store over there, next we get really high platform shoes and some fake mustaches and-"

"Harry, cant we just use magic to change our appearance?" interrupted Ron

"No, that would be taking the easy way out. This way is much more sneaker and creative-"

"Well actually I was watching a cartoon show once and I could have sworn that they did the exact same-"

"Will you stop interrupting me! And besides, that doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we get into that movie!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts 

"Were are those 2," thought a certain potions master. "Detention started 20 minutes ago and they're late."

Suddenly a small owl flew through the door. "I wonder what this could be?" he thought aloud. The owl landed and handed Snape the message. He read the message and grinned wickedly:

Dear Snape,

Harry told me not to write this to you but I thought you were going to get worried so I wrote it anyway. Harry and I have decided to skip detention and go to the movies to see "Bloody Gory Mayhem Number 2 Ultimate Doom Fest" I hope you're not too upset with us and if you want you can join us!

Love,  
Ron

"Stupid boy." he thought as he threw the letter in the trash. "Severus!" came a hiss from the fireplace, "Severus! I know you can hear me!" Snape glanced at the fire and saw none other than the face of the dark lord himself. "My lord," Snape said, as he bowed "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Yes well anyway I need you to do a favor for me,"

"Of course my lord, I await your command."

"I need you to make sure Harry Potter finds his pillow at the movies"  
"What?"

"Make sure Harry Potter discovers his pillow at the movies."

"Um… why?"

"Because its all part of my super duper evil plan that's why!"

"Yes but why his pillow?"

"What sane person doesn't trust their own pillow? It's the perfect trap! Harry won't suspect a thing!"

"Um… ok I'll do that," Snape said nervously "_Is it me or has Voldemort run out of diabolical schemes_." he thought.

Snape walked out to the teacher's parking lot, with Harry's pillow, keys out and ready to jump in his car as quickly as possible, but to his surprise his car was missing. All that he could find was another note from Ron:

Dear Snape,

Borrowed your car. Hope you don't mind. If you do then we're really sorry.

Love,  
Ron

Snape looked like he was about to explode. "THOSE VILE IRRITATING LITTLE- oh look a nickel! It's my lucky day! What? Oh yes, BRATS!" He screamed. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'M GOING TO-"

As you can see Snape is not the happiest of campers right now, but enough of him lets see if Harry's ingenious little plan worked.

* * *

Back to the Movies 

"Harry, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course Ron! Its fool proof! Besides I'm the hero and as everyone knows the hero's plan always works out in the end." Harry posed valiantly looking almighty and powerful.

"Well, what about Star Wars when Anikin accidentally kills his wife while trying to save her and turns evil and-"

"Stop finding loopholes in my plans!" said Harry, annoyed.

"Yes sorry master,"

"And I'm not your master I'm your best friend."

"Sorry again."

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

"EEEP!" Ron cowered in a corner.

"C'mon Ron we're on a time limit." said Harry rolling his eyes

Mean while

"That's it Potter go to the ticket booth. There you'll find your pillow, and meet your doom!…in some unknown way." said a dark figure, hidden in the spooky, shadowy, shadows.

Harry and Ron made their way to the ticket booth. All of a sudden Harry tripped and fell over a strangely soft, familiar object. "What in the world?" said Harry as he stood up which was quite difficult due to the fact he was wearing a coat that was way too big for him and platform shoes. When he finally did manage to stand up he examined the thing that had tripped him. "A pillow?" he said puzzled and looked a bit closer. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong Harry?" questioned Ron

"Ron, what's my pillow doing here?"

"Harry that could be any body's pillow."

"I don't think any one else would have a pillow that says: Harry Potter Gryffindor Seeker."

"I'm hungry." Ron stated.

"You're going to drive me crazy Ron, you know that?" sighed Harry

"I could go for a candy bar right about now."

"You can get a candy bar when we get into the theater."

"Almighty!" Ron replied gleefully.

"May I help you?" came the bored voice of the ticket dude.

"We're next Ron, let me do all the talking." Harry whispered in Ron's ear. He cleared his throat and tried to make it sound as low as possible "yes, can I get 2 adult tickets to Bloody Gory Mayhem Number 2: Ultimate Doom Fest, please." Harry paid the ticket guy, and was handed the tickets.

"Alright here you are sir," said the guy.

"Thank you!" said Ron which earned him a jab in the side from Harry "oops!" he coughed and deepened his voice "I mean thank you." he said in a lower tone. The ticket man watched with a confused expression as they walked off.

"Harry I've got no more money, will you buy me some candy?"

"Why do I always have to get you stuff. You're constantly run out of money, one of these days I'm just going to say no and you're just going to have to deal with it." complained Harry

"Thanks Harry!" replied the simpleton. Harry rolled his eyes and again got out his wallet. "Hold this for me while I'm in line." Harry handed Ron his pillow.

"Ok I'm waiting right here!" he stated happily. Harry walked over and got into the long line. Bad idea. Ron, being a few brain cells short of what you and I would call average, quickly forgot were Harry had gone, and began to panic. "Harry! Were are yyyyooouuuu!" he shouted. "Harry left me at the movies! I've been ditched! Why! Oh the inhumanity! He left me at the movies all alone with nothing but his pillow to talk to! Why! Why! Whhyyyyyyy!" Ron began to go into the fetal position when Harry walked up.

"Ron! What happened? Are you ok!"

"Am I ok! You left me at the movies! How could you!"

"Ron I was getting us candy remember?"

"Harry you left me at the movies! You left me! Wwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ron wailed overdramatically. Harry rubbed his temples before shouting. "RON!"

"Sniff-what?-sniff"

"Ron I told you I was getting candy!"

"Oh that's right! I think I remember now!"

"Ron! What did the doctor say about thinking!" Harry said in a mother like tone.

"That I'll get massive, uncontrollable headaches."

"Good boy!" Harry threw Ron a cookie

"Oh boy! Cookies!"

Harry and Ron walked into the numbered door and sat down. But little did they know that they were being followed by an unknown figure that you probably should have guessed by now as Professor Snape.

"Soon potter, soon you shall fall to the evil trap-what ever it is- that the dark lord has set for you! Muhahahahahhahaha!" cackled Snape "oh fudge nuggets! I said I wanted extra butter on my popcorn! Stupid muggles!"

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ok ch2 is done, but fear not my friends there's still more to come! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

IIIITTSS BAAAAACCCKKK! Sorry about the wait everyone,(Malfoy: yah, like 5 months!)( Me: SILENCE!) as I was saying, I want to take this chance to thankmy reviewers:

**THANK YOOOOUUUU!** this fic wouldn't be alive with out you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not I repeat **NOT** own Harry Potter or any thing elseI mention in this fic.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Ron's Adventures at the Movies

**Ch 3: Of Pillows and Scary Movies**

We last left our friends theyweresitting in the theater waiting for the movie to start. Yay! Unfortunately for them a sinister plan is about to take action. Oh no! Let's see if the great Harry Potter can get out of this one.

"Here it is! My one and only chance to strike and kill Harry Potter once and for all! muhahahahhahaha!" came an evil voice from Harry's pillow.

"Ron?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why is my pillow laughing maniacally?"

"What? Harry, you're hearing things," replied Ron

"No I swear my pillow's laughing!"

"hahahhahahahaha!" said the pillow

"There it is again!"

"hahahahhaha- wha? Oh cheese! I've been discovered!"

"Alright who ever you are, show your self!" Harry said to the pillow

"Fine!" said Voldemort coming out of the pillow "You've caught me! CURSE YOU HARRY POTTER AND THAT RED HAIRED GUY!"

"His name is Ron,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Ron Voldemort just came out of my pillow!"

"Harry, that's just as silly as you and me doing magic."

"Ron, we can do magic we're wizards remember?"

"Oh right! Yes! Cherry pie!"

"Cherry pie?" Voldemort sweatdroped.

"Stop it you're making me hungry!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly the movie began to start. "Ooooooooooooo! Is this Bloody Gory Mayhem Number 2: Ultimate Doom Fest?" said Voldemort excitedly.

"You bet it is!" said Harry just as excited.

"Tell me when it's over." Said Ron as he covered his eyes.

As Harry and Voldemort watched they became mortified, they'd never seen anything scarier, gorier, and chaotic as this. Ron how ever was enjoying every minute of it. He glanced over and saw Harry and Voldemort hugging frozen in fear. "Aww c'mon guys it wasn't that bad." He said when it ended. "I'm never going to sleep well again." Harry stated.

"I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place." Said Voldemort like some one who needed therapy.

"You guys are such sissies." Said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

The two looked at Ron in shock. "Ron? Weren't you about to wet your pants a few hours ago?"

"Don't be a silly dilly Harry, turtles can't fly!"

"And to think I actually had hope for him." Voldemort said to Harry

The three exited the theater and began to spread all sorts of havoc. Meanwhile Snape had just woken up from a rather enjoyable dream, when he realized that his targets had already left the theater. "Crap!" he cursed to himself. "You idiot you let them get away! I must stay focused they couldn't have gotten far." He bean to cackle evilly.

Back with our three favorite nitwits

"What are we going to do now?" wined Ron.

"Well, we can torture innocent people, and then kick puppies that live in the gutter!" said Voldemort excitedly.

"Thats not very nice," he replied.

"Who cares!"

"Um...by the way, Voldemort why are you still hanging out with us? I thought you wanted us dead," questioned Harry.

"Well you see... um...uhhhhh...ummm...uuuuuhhhhhhhh..."

"Just get on with it!"

"I never got to hang out with my friends!" he sobbed, "Infact we never did anything fun, all we did was plot my revenge and had evil tea parties!"

"Evil tea parties?"

"Its not what you think! They were very evil!"

"ok..."

* * *

Yah, I know it was short, but there is more to come!

CH 4 is coming soon!

Please review!


End file.
